Can and will be held against you
by FreeFall023
Summary: Cop drama AU. Benson/Mordecai. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

Right as Benson walks into the station, he wishes he hadn't come to work. His boss in on this ass about how there was another robbery last night and it's the same MO as the suspects in that stupid manila folder on his desk. Benson just lets his boss yell his ear off, wishing his coffee were a lot stronger.

"Alright. Alright, I get it. I'll get it taken care of," Benson groans as he looks through the case again.

"Yeah? You should have taken care of it _weeks_ ago! I want those two in here for questioning immediately! Got it?" Meallard shouts at him, pointing at the picture of the two raccoons on his desk.

"Yes, I got it," Benson nods and finally has a chance to breathe when his boss finally leaves to scream at someone else.

"Hey, I can help ya," Skips, Benson's partner, says as he comes up behind him.

Benson rubs his eyes and hands it over to Skips, "Have at it. I have no idea what to make of this."

Skips scans it over and looks back down at Benson, "Well, they're striking mainly rich candy people. The last vic was Meallard's son Pops."

Benson sighs and shakes his head, "No wonder he's in a bad mood today."

Skips grunts and nods, "Yeah, and all the areas that were hit are in this gated community. We might think about heading out there. We're not doing much good here."

" _I'll_ go down there," Benson corrects him.

"You could use the extra muscle," Skips says with a smirk.

"What are you trying to say?" Benson says as he stands up in front of Skips. Skips is a towering beast compared to Benson.

Skips just laughs and shakes his head, "Nothing at all." He picks up Benson by the back of his uniform and places him back down into his chair. "Just call me if you run into any problems," Skips calls out to him before leaving.

Benson grumbles as he stuffs the files back into the folder.

-

The police vehicle is tucked away in a dark parking lot, facing out into the streets and the entrance to the gated community. Benson is on his second coffee of the night and bored out of his mind, but it beats doing paperwork at the office.

He's half tempted to start making little fog drawings on the condensation of his window when he sees it. Two figures hopping over the gate. Benson smirks and bolts out of the vehicle immediately. He hasn't had a chase in years and it gets his blood pumping like it had when he had just joined the force. Benson's feet climb the gate and he jumps down and lands expertly.

Benson sees the two figures run under a streetlamp and gets a good look at them. The two raccoon: one tall and the other short. "I got you now," Benson mumbles to himself. He radios headquarters and tell them he's on pursuit when he runs full force at them. He shouts through the darkness and flashing his badge, "Stop! Police! Don't take another step!"

The shorter one gasps and runs even faster. The taller one looks hesitant, but runs after the other.

Benson smirks because he knows he's got him. The taller one is weighed down by the bag he's lugging around. Benson speeds up, his feet pounding the pavement before jumping and tackling him to the ground.

The tall raccoon struggles and tries to grab for the bag.

Benson kicks it out of the way and pulls both his arms behind his back and into handcuffs. Benson pulls the guy up and looks out at the smaller raccoon.

He's standing on the gate on all fours watching the two. He's mostly in shadows and Benson can't get the best look at him. Just a silhouette.

"Go, brother! Leave without me!" The taller raccoon shouts out to him.

"Shut your mouth!" Benson shouts, forcing his head down into the asphalt street. Benson looks up at the smaller raccoon with a confident smile, "It's only a matter of time! You're next!"

Police sirens are heard getting louder and it scares the raccoon. He jumps off the gate and rushes off as the vehicles zip down the streets.

Skips, along with a few other officers, force the gates open and Skips ordering another officer to bring the perp to the station. "Wow. I didn't think you'd get him on your first night. That's a record," Skips says to Benson.

Benson shrugs, but smiles a bit cocky. "Yeah, well, I can't celebrate yet. He had an accomplice… and he got away. Meallard is going to have my ass when we get back," Benson explains with a huff.

"Wouldn't take it too personal," Skips says as he gives Benson a pat on the back, "He's always in a bad mood."

"Yeah, like me," Benson folds his arms across his chest.

-

"Don Riggerson," Benson reads the name on the license. He puts the card down on the table in front of said person.

Don sighs in defeat as he looks at the plain walls of the interrogation room.

Benson pulls out a pad of paper and a pen, "I need the name of your brother."

"Look, it wasn't what it looked like," Don tries to explain.

Benson looks down at Don with a stern look, "Name."

"Rigby," Don says with a frown.

"Rigby Riggerson?" Benson laughs as he writes it down, "That's pretty redundant."

"He had his name changed," Don explains, "…Several times."

"So, he has aliases?" Benson asks with a brow raised.

"I… wouldn't call them aliases. More like… poorly thought out choices?" Don asks more than says.

"I'm going to need those too," Benson states impatiently.

"Well… His birth name is Eleanor. He got it changed because he got bullied in school a lot. He changed it to Rigby in about 10th grade. Then, when he was about 23 he changed it to Trashboat," Don starts to explain.

Benson has to stop him so he can laugh uncontrollably at that, "Trashboat. Trashboat?" When he sees Don nod, Benson shakes his head, "Is that two words or one?"

"I believe it's one," Don answers before continuing, "And then he changed it back to Rigby."

"Yeah," Benson nods as he flips his notepad closed and slides it into his belt, "Sounds like the only good decision he's made in his life."

"My brother isn't a bad person. I promise," Don attempts clarify.

Benson shakes his head, "Yeah, I've heard enough. Once we get your brother, you two are going to be doing some hard time." Benson leaves the room before Don can get another word out. He meets with Skips soon after and motions for him.

"What'd you find out?" Skips asks as he makes his way over to Benson's desk.

"Besides he once went by the name 'Trashboat'? He has a current girlfriend who works at a coffee shop close to where it all happened," Benson tells him.

"So… We're getting coffee," Skips says more than asks.

"Yep. Anything to get me out of Meallard's eagle eye," Benson grimaces. He grabs his gun and his badge before leaving out the front. Ignoring the fact that Meallard is watching him the whole time.

-

The coffee shop is small, but there's a good amount of people present. Although, they come short or any answers. Rigby's girlfriend, Eileen, has no idea where Rigby is or what he's been up to. She didn't even know he was in trouble.

This news was definitely disappointing to Benson and he's still keeping his eye on her. It was possible she was lying, but she seemed like a sweet girl who works hard.

"Do we have any other leads?" Skips asks.

"So far? No, but I might be able to get more information out of his brother," Benson explains absently. He takes a sip of his coffee before his eyes veer off.

There's a blue jay looking at him from a booth on the other side of the room. He tries to ignore him, but the guy keeps giving him a look. A very suggestive look that he's not sure what to make of.

"Benson?"

"Huh?" Benson looks back up at Skips and realizes he hasn't been paying attention to him.

"It's fine," Skips says with a nod, "Stay here and take a break. You've been fussing over this for awhile now. I'll finish the paperwork and I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay. Yeah," Benson agrees as he watches Skips go. His eyes fall back on the blue jay. Their eyes connect for a moment and he sees the guy get up.

"This seat taken?" The blue jay says with a smirk.

"What's wrong with your other seat?" Benson asks with a bite to his voice.

The blue jay laughs and takes a seat anyway, "You're not sitting there."

"Let me reiterate: What do you want?" Benson asks, blandly.

The blue jay laughs and gives Benson a half lidded look, "Have you never been hit on before?"

Benson's face fumes red, but he doesn't say anything. He just looks away and takes another sip of his drink.

"Here," the blue jay says as he takes Benson's napkin and writes his digits on it. He folds it up and draws a little heart on it before stuffing it in the front of Benson's vest. "Call me when you're not on the clock then, okay?"

Benson watches the guy leave and he's baffled. That's never happened to him before. Ever. Benson did kind of like the guy in a… he's way too good for him kind of way. He pulls the napkin out of his vest and opens it. "Mordecai," Benson whispers and just the name sends a shiver down his spine. Benson looks around before stuffing the napkin into his pocket and gets up from his seat. He leaves the shop so distracted that he leaves his barely touched coffee behind.

-

Mordecai floats through Benson's mind the rest of the day like a parade. Benson swears he's going to wait a few days before calling the number, but for some reason on the walk home he's dialing the number into his cell. His stomach feels like a quivering mess before he hears Mordecai's voice on the other line. Only then does it turn into a net a fluttering butterflies.

"Uh… it's… it's me. From earlier," Benson mumbles shyly. So much for playing this cool.

"Oh, right. Benson, good to hear from you," Mordecai says with glee.

"How… How did you know my name?" Benson asks with shock.

"Oh, uh… Your uniform, dude. That and the guy you were with called you that," Mordecai explains quickly.

Benson looks down at his uniform. The only thing that says his name is his badge and they were pretty far away. He doubted that Mordecai heard.

Wait.

Benson takes a breath and realizes that he's still in cop-mode. He needed to stop doing that. Especially after the therapy sessions he was forced into after losing his temper one too many times. He needed to keep his work life and personal life separate. He needed to remember not everyone was out to get him.

"Yeah, right. Okay. So… did you want to meet, or…? Schedule something?" Benson asks as he looks down at his watch for the time. It's well passes 11pm.

"Schedule something?" Mordecai laughs a little, "Do you think you can book me in? What is this, a job interview? Just meet me Muscle Man's as soon as you can. We'll have a good time. I promise."

"M-Muscle Man's?" Benson asks in confusion.

"It's a _club,_ dude. I'll text you the address. We'll drink. We'll dance. And maybe if we feel up to it, you can take me home with you," Mordecai explains cheekily.

"Oh. Okay," Benson hears himself saying before he realizes he's agreeing.

"Cool. See you there, "Mordecai says before ending the call.

Benson looks down at himself and frowns. He heads back to the office to put his uniform into his locker. He leaves his belt and shirt and gun. He slips his badge into his pocket just in case. He leaves wearing a simple white shirt and his slacks. Benson doesn't have the time to look himself over and he leaves quickly after.

-

Muscle Man's is a crowded stuffy place with loud music and crowds of people. It's definitely not a place he'd be willing to go to. The only exception is this where he's meeting Mordecai. He takes a seat at the bar and orders a drink.

The bartender is a small ghost who uses his three arm to effortlessly make drinks. Benson thanks him and pays. "Why is this place called Muscle Man's exactly?" Benson finds himself asking…making sure it's not a gay bar, which probably isn't a huge deal.

"Oh," the ghost answers, "because that's who own it. I know him. He's a pretty nice guy."

"Uh-huh…" Benson has doubt in his voice, but tries to remain polite enough.

"Haha! There he is! Thanks for finding him, Fives!" Mordecai's voice cracks through the fog of voices and he's sitting next to Benson in an instant.

"Ugh…" The ghost looks less than happy to see the blue jay, "Not you again. Make sure you and your friend don't make a mess like last time."

"Hahaha…" Mordecai's laugh weakens and kind of shrivels under Benson's gaze, "That was… uh, a onetime thing. I promise."

Benson side glances Mordecai suspiciously. He settles on a smile and puts a protective arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, Mr. Fives. He's with me tonight. I'll keep him in line," Benson says a bit too cocky as he flashes his badge.

"Huh," Fives says as he looks over Benson, "There's a first time for everything then, huh?"

"I feel like dancing!" Mordecai shouts urgently. He drags Benson away from the bar and through the crowds of people.

Benson feels like he's being swallowed as he's being dragged further and further onto the dance floor around moving bodies. So much for his drink. He feels like he'll be abandoning those a lot more with Mordecai around.

When they stop, Benson feels a little awkward. He doesn't really know what to do. He's danced before, but Mordecai's eyes are way too intense for him. He feels like he's frozen in place.

"Hey, just relax," Mordecai whispers with a soft smile.

Benson nods and takes a step forward. He feels someone bump into him from behind and he's launched into Mordecai's arms. He feels like his lungs are collapsing because Mordecai's arms are around him and he's chest-to-chest with him.

"This is much better," Mordecai murmurs as he leans down kissing Benson on the mouth.

Benson gasps and can't believe what's happening. Mordecai is soft against him and their bodies are moving against one another like this is natural and this is just something that happens. Benson moans against Mordecai's mouth as their bodies grind in sync a bit more urgently.

Mordecai's hand slides down to Benson's pants and smirks against his mouth. It breaks the kiss and Benson doesn't mind because he can finally breathe again. Mordecai slips a finger under Benson's belt and whispers close to the side of his face, "What are you packing up front, Benson?"

Benson doesn't have a second to speak before Mordecai is rubbing him through his pants. This was way too fast. Way too fast, but not nearly enough. Benson pulls Mordecai down and goes for his neck, kissing and sucking there.

Mordecai feels himself trip up. His hand falls away from Benson's front and lets his hand slide up to the back of Benson's head. Mordecai croons and seethes at the feeling of Benson's hot mouth on his neck. When he feels Benson back away, all he can do is look down at Benson with complete awe and shock.

Benson slides his hands up and down Mordecai's arms and looks at him with mooneyes. He has a blissful smile on his face and it makes Mordecai's heart stutter in his chest. "You know, this isn't really my kind of place," Benson says over the loud music, "but if you're still interested, I can show you what I'm packing."

Mordecai feels his heart lodge in his throat what Benson guides his hand to his front again. For some reason, this time feels different. It's different because it isn't just Mordecai pushing Benson's buttons. It's because Benson actually wants it and is initiating it.

Mordecai just nods erratically, "Y-yeah! Sure!"

It's Benson's turn to guide them out of the swarms of people. It's a heated rush to get out, but he actually feels good right now. Benson has never done anything like this before. It felt adventurous and exciting.

When they get to the cold streets, it doesn't even matter if he's just wearing a t-shirt. His skin is warm and buzzing and hot. "This way," Benson shouts over his shoulder as he drags Mordecai through the streets.

They both sprint like their lives depend on it and Mordecai finds himself cracking up about the whole ordeal. It feels like he's a teenager again. Throwing rules and responsibility out the window and acting on sheer impulse. He follows Benson blindly until their at his apartment. Mordecai watches eagerly as Benson fishes for his keys and opens the door.

Benson pulls Mordecai inside and smashes him up against his door. It clicks shut and Mordecai is locking it behind him. Mordecai lulls into Benson's kisses and enjoys the moment for what it is. Mordecai stiffens because Benson is making the hottest noises he's ever heard. He even finds himself moaning when Benson murmurs his name against his lips. That is the breaking point for Mordecai and he growls, "Bedroom. Now."

Benson pulls away and smirks because he likes this bossy Mordecai a lot. Benson slips away into the dark living room and disappears into the bedroom. The light flicks on and Mordecai is drawn to the light like a moth to a flame, except he's tripping over everything in his path to get there.

When he finally gets there, Benson is on the bed as his fingers rub the outline of his slot from his pants.

Mordecai shudders and whispers, "Fuck…"

Mordecai makes his way over to Benson and crawls onto the bed with him. His hand slides down Benson's shirt and to his waistband. He pops open the button and slips a finger inside.

Benson's eyes slip shut and his breath goes unsteady.

"And here I thought I was supposed to be seducing you," Mordecai murmurs hotly as he pulls Benson's pants down just enough to get to what he wants.

"There's no need to," Benson whispers with a laugh.

Mordecai isn't sure what he means until Benson is pushing him against the mattress and undressing himself. Mordecai attempts to swallow down his emotions, but pure shock is locked on his face. He rolls with it though because Benson is positioning himself over Mordecai and looking down at him hungrily.

Benson climbs on top and eases down on Mordecai. Benson's face goes hot as Mordecai slides all the way in and he's gripping on the sheets.

"Dude… You alright?" Mordecai says shakily because it was all so soon and so fast. He barely even knows which way is up right now, but he does know that he wants to make sure Benson is okay.

Benson slowly nods and takes a long breath out, "Yeah… it's been awhile is all."

Mordecai bites his own lip at that. He can tell. Benson is tight all around him, but he's not exactly complaining. Mordecai can physically feel Benson ease up as his body starts moving. Mordecai's eyes are locked with Benson's and he feels his heart bloom with new emotions he's not ready to explore. Benson's eyes are so hot it's like a physical touch. The stare alone makes Mordecai's skin start to sweat.

Benson's face is calm and tranquil. There's pain, but the pleasure defiantly overrides it. Benson is riding on a wave of warm composure and for a moment none of this feels real. That is, until he feels Mordecai jerk. Benson opens one eye and sees the complete admiration on Mordecai's face. It's enough to take his breath away. Benson is shocked out of his calm when Mordecai's had suddenly grabs his crank.

"Dude, I-I can't…" That's all Mordecai gets out before he's thrown over the edge. It's so sudden and intense that his emotions feel like they're crashing through a windshield and rag dolling across the pavement.

Mordecai cums so hard Benson can feel it at the very fiber of his being. He gasps and finds himself gone too. Just a hot mess sprawled across his mattress as his warm body hangs over Mordecai. Benson is sweating and breathing so heavily he's afraid he'll never catch his breath.

Before Benson can react, Mordecai is leaning in and kissing his lips tenderly. In a way two long lost lovers would. It almost makes Benson feel like he's met Mordecai in a past life or something. Everything about it feels perfect.

Benson settles down next to Mordecai and holds him closely against his chest. Benson closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of being held. It's been so long since he's felt this loved. He's so happy. He has no idea what he did to deserve this.

Benson can't think of much more after that as his mind fades black and sleep rolls over him.

-

Benson is woken to his phone blaring. It takes him a few painful tries to grab it before holding it up against his head, "…Hello?" He asks, groggily.

All he can comprehend is that he's in pain and that Meallard is screaming at him from the other end. He can't bring himself to listen because he suddenly realizes his bed feels way too cold. He shifts his hand around the sheets and there's nothing. His focus turns back to his boss and his words finally register.

"There are witnessing saying that you were downtown last night! In the middle of a raid! Or at least your badge was!"

"My badge?" Benson asks more than says as he shuffles around for his pants. Sure enough, there's no badge. No ID and no license is his wallet either. Mordecai manage to leave his cash and cards alone though. "Crap," Benson curses as he pulls himself up, "I'll be down there as soon as possible. My things were stolen!" He hangs up the phone and wants to throw it out the window.

Benson should be getting ready and rushing down there, but all he can do his hang his head in shame. How the hell was he supposed to explain this? He's going to have to tell the truth. He sighs and wishes that were the only thing on his mind right now. The biggest thing upsetting him is how Mordecai could betray him like that. Benson felt hurt and he wanted to hurt Mordecai in return, but… at the same time he just wanted this to go right. He just wanted something to work in his favor for once.

"Damnit…" Benson tries to hold back any and every emotion bottled up inside him. He defaults to rage since it's the only thing he wants to comprehend right now. He pulls on his slacks and shirt and marches his way down to the station.

If he ever sees Mordecai again, he has a few colorful words for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting chewed out is the understatement of the year for what happens to Benson when he gets to the station. The only reason he still has a job is because he had managed to catch Don. That, and Skips backs him up.

Benson doesn't bring up Mordecai. He's tempted to, but he doesn't even get a word in before Meallard walks away. He thinks about writing it in his report, but he doesn't have it in him to. He knows he'll get in trouble for omitting information, he wants to pretend last night never happened.

After the madness is over, Benson sits down at his desk and wants to die. Unneeded stress. That's all this was. He knows his blood pressure is probably through the roof. He squeezes his stress ball with an absent look while simultaneously trying not to throw the thing across the room.

Skips comes to Benson's desk and leans against it. His eyes are directed to Benson as if waiting for him to explain.

Benson just ignores him and throws his dumb, useless stress ball into his desk drawer. He spins his chair around so his back is facing Skips.

"I think we should talk," Skips finally says.

"It was an accident. Drop it," Benson spits back.

Skips frowns and shakes his head, "You never forget anything. Your obsessive compulsion doesn't allow it. You'd never allow someone to just up and steal from you. You're more observant than that."

"I don't know who did it. They grabbed my badge from my back pocket while I wasn't looking," Benson explains vaguely.

"Again, Obsessive compulsive. And why would the robber only steal your identification and not your money," Skips asks suspiciously.

Benson turns around and slams his palms down on his desk, "Maybe you should spend more time interrogating the suspects instead of your colleagues! We might actually be able to solve this!"

"As your partner, I want to know where you were last night," Skips says lowly, "with that blue jay."

Benson's eyes widen. He looks down nervously. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest. This wasn't happening. His partner was going to out him. He knew it. "I can't exactly leave my badge on the desk, but I can leave my gun before leaving," Benson says with a heated look.

"I'm not trying to get you fired," Skips says with a sigh. He rubs the bridge of his aching nose before motioning to the door. "How about we leave and you tell me about it. I promise whatever you tell me will never get to Meallard," Skips explains with more ease.

Benson agrees and they leave. Benson drives and they're parked on a side street when Benson cuts the ignition.

"He was a looker," Skips attempts to start up the conversation again.

"Yeah, I know," Benson throws his hands into the air before slouching in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You… went out with him that night," Skips tries to guess.

"Yeah…" Benson embarrassingly admits, "and I took him home."

Skips whistles, "Wow."

"No one like that has ever… given me a second glance," Benson continues, "and I let it get to my head." Benson blushes hard as he thinks about it. He feels humiliated and stupid for thinking Mordecai actually had feelings for him. It was an act. It was all just an act. Mordecai knew exactly who he was and knew exactly what he wanted and he got it. Benson played right along.

"No wonder you didn't want to write it in the report," Skips comments thoughtfully, "but since he knew who you were and stole your badge… I'm assuming he's associated with the two raccoons from our case. He knew you got Don."

"You're saying… he targeted me?" Benson asks and can't believe he was so blind. He gives the steering wheel a determined look, "I need to catch them. All of them."

"Where else did you go last night?" Skips asks, trying to stay professional.

"Ugh… I don't know? A place called Muscle Man's," Benson says with an eye roll. He stops and remembers the bartender, "Wait. The bartender knew who Mordecai was. He said Mordecai was there before."

"Making trouble, I presume," Skips replies dryly.

"Right," Benson says with a smirk and sits a bit more confidently, "Buckle up. We're going for a ride."

-

The club is a completely different place during the day. There's no one really there except for some sad customers huddled at the bar. Benson and Skips walk in and make a B-line for the bar.

"Fives, was it?" Benson asks when he sees the familiar bartender.

"Oh, hey. We met last night," Fives says a bit cheerily. When he sees Benson's stone cold face he gets the picture, "It's about Mordecai, isn't it?"

Benson looks like he's about to blow a fuse.

Skips interjects, "Yeah. He really played my partner last night. We believe he's associated himself with suspects from our current case." He places the picture of Don onto the counter for Fives to look over, "Ever see this guy?"

Fives squints at the picture and shakes his head, "No, but… he kind of looks like a guy Mordecai hangs around. I think his name is Trashboat. Could be his brother."

"Rigby," Benson pipes up suddenly, "So, you've seen him!"

Fives nods, "Yeah, they frequent it here. Usually trying and failing to hit on chicks." He gives Benson a sly, knowing look before continuing, "but I can see Mordecai has been playing for a wrong team for awhile now."

Skips shrugs, "He could be bi."

"Mordecai's sexual preference is none of our concern!" Benson erupts into rage, "We're here to catch a criminal! Now, _two_ to be exact!" He steps forward and looks straight into Five's eyes, "I need to know the best view of your entire club."

Fives just laughs to himself, "Well, you're looking at the stage then. You can see everything from there."

Benson turns around and sees the stage. It's flashy and has stripper poles built into it. Overall, Benson looks a little horrified by it. He turns back to Fives, "No, we need a discrete view. We're going undercover."

Skips looks surprised, "We are?"

Benson pulls Skips down to his level and whispers to him, "Yes, this is the last place they'd expect two cops to be at. We find them, arrest them, and bring them back to Meallard with a big bow on top! I'll get my reputation back and he might even give me a raise!"

Skips sighs and looks doubtful, "You're giving that guy too much credit."

"Well… I have a suggestion," Fives chimes in, "You could… dress up like one of the exotic dancers. It'll be discrete _and_ you'll have a full view of the place."

Skips groans and shakes his head, "That'll never work." He turns on heel and is about to leave when he sees Benson standing still. "Benson?"

Benson looks completely lost in his thoughts. He bursts into a smile and announces, "That's just crazy enough to work!"

Skips' face drops, "Excuse me?"

"I'll be on stage and when I spot them and you grab them from the crowd," Benson exclaims.

Skips is just blinking rapidly at Benson as if he grew a second head suddenly, "Are we really discussing this? Are you really willing to dress in drag on stage to get a stupid raise?"

"I'll get a raise and my dignity back," Benson points out.

"That's debatable…" Skips responds, feeling a migraine coming along, "Let's just keep this between you and me just in case it backfires."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

-

Fives hands them a business card for Muscle Man and Benson contacts him immediately. He needed to set this trap in motion as soon as possible. Just so he could laugh in Mordecai's stupid face when he put his ass behind bars.

Benson sleeps good that night, dreaming of getting his revenge.

That Friday night is when they set their trap. Fives knows that Mordecai and Rigby are going to show and Benson is behind the curtains of the stage. He's nervous, but also excited. He can't wait to jump them. More specifically Mordecai. He wants to tackle him to the ground, push his face to the floor, and… Benson is so conflicted whether he wants to cuff him or lean down to kiss him again. Benson balls his fist and shakes his head. No! He wants revenge from that asshole making him look and feel completely stupid.

Benson looks down at himself and sees the small, tight underwear he has on and the wig and makeup and thinks that he's probably making himself look stupid plenty.

"So glad you could make it!" Muscle Man shouts from behind Benson and smacks his ass.

Benson spins around and gets in his face, "That's assault on an officer!"

"If you have the gumballs to arrest me, bro. Do it. Otherwise, you're on!" Muscle Man exclaims as he pushes Benson out through the curtain.

The crowd goes silent for a moment before getting riled up. Benson is uncomfortable and a little terrified when people start tossing dollar bills on the stage. Benson ignores it and looks around the club. He can't see the two. Not yet anyway.

"Let me know their location," Skips says through the earpiece.

"When I get it, I will," Benson mumbles back.

Benson continues down the walk and starts the dance routine. He tries to make it as hot and sexy as he can so as to not get too much attention. Although, he admits he kind of likes the attention. It's a little empowering. He makes his way over to the pole and wonders if he climbs it a little, he'll get a better view. He hops on it and swings around and that's when he sees the familiar blue.

He lands on the stage and looks out in the direction he saw it. Mordecai is standing there with his eyes glued on him. They're big and dark like they were that night they shared together. Mordecai looks kind of terrified when he notices him and he heads for the exit.

Benson glares and informs Skips, "He's trying to get away. He's headed for the East exit."

"I won't have enough time to get him. Just stay where you are," Skips says back.

"Stay?" Benson asks, confused. He sees Skips below him in the crowd. He wants to ask what the hell he's up to when Skips motions him down. Benson does what he says and he feels Skips' hand on his thigh, rising up and putting bills into his waistband. Benson's face goes red and he tries not to think about how humiliating this feels. He closes his eyes and bites his lip.

It's minutes, but it feels like seconds when a voice rings out from the crowd, "Hey! Don't touch him like that, man!"

Benson looks up and before he knows what's happening, Mordecai throws a solid punch to Skips' face. Skips goes down like a brick wall. Benson exchanges glances with Mordecai, both their expressions being surprised and heated. Mordecai looks hesitant to do anything, but Rigby gets his attention.

"What are you doing?! We need to get out of here!" Rigby shouts frantically.

"I… I mean…" Mordecai's eyes don't break from Benson. He looks so torn, but he turns to run when he sees Skips' behemoth body standing tall again. Mordecai books it as fast as he can.

Benson jumps off the stage and into the crowd. He pushes through the people desperately trying to get to Mordecai. He knows Skips is behind him, but he's having a harder time slipping through the crowd. When he breaks free, he sees the exit door open and then close. Benson runs for it. Fast. Faster than he's ever run before and he knows it because he flies out the door and is on top of Mordecai's body in seconds.

"Stay down!" Benson shouts.

"Dude! Dude, I'm sorry! Just—" Mordecai tries.

"Shut up! Shut your fucking mouth!" Benson bellows back.

Mordecai twists his body around, but he feels the ache coming from where Benson's leg is snakes around his arm. He lays there immobile before pleading, "Benson, I didn't want to do it. I'm sorry. I regretted it the moment I got to know you. I, like, fell for you _hard_ that night. I just couldn't…"

"I don't want to hear it from your lying, manipulative mouth!" Benson screams this time with tears threatening his eyes.

"I'm not lying! I've been trying to get you out of my head, but I can't!" Mordecai says, twisting enough to look at Benson from over his shoulder. It hurts, but he doesn't care. He continues with a softer voice, "I just used your information for one night. I'll give it back. Everything. I'll tell you everything I know. If you cuff me and take me to the station now, you'll never know the truth and you'll keep sending innocent people to jail. I know I've given you zero reason to trust me, but you have to. This is bigger than me, you, and even Rigby."

Benson doesn't know what to say. He wants to shut him up, but Mordecai is pulling at his heartstrings. Hard. Benson hears the exit door slam open and he pulls Mordecai up and they duck behind a garbage receptacle. Skips rushes out the alleyway and down the street away from them.

Benson holds Mordecai close and when he's sure they're clear, he breathes a sigh of relief. Benson pushes Mordecai against the wall and seethes, "If you're lying to me, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you get death row."

"You I.D.'d Rigby and his brother within a few nights. I believe you. You're the smartest cop on the force. I've researched you," Mordecai whispers back. He looks down and gives the ground a sad smile, "Holy crap. What is wrong with me? I've fallen in love with the smartest cop on the force. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Benson can't stand it anymore. The internal debate within himself settles with an agreement. Benson slams Mordecai's body against the wall with brutal force, "That's for stealing from me!" Benson pushes himself in closer and devours Mordecai's mouth. It's long and lazy and it leaves both of them breathless. Benson slowly pulls away and a lot more calm.

"What's that for," Mordecai says, dizzily.

"The sliver of hope that you're telling the truth," Benson grits out angrily.

"You're really sexy when you're mad," Mordecai chuckles and slips a finger under Benson's waistband, "This outfit is helping too."

"My place," Benson orders him, "You'll meet me at my place. You'll tell me everything."

Mordecai nods obediently.

"And then, you'll fuck me," Benson smirks with a dark, authoritative voice.

"I'll be there," Mordecai growls.

Benson slips away from him and sprints out toward the street. He stops and looks back into the alleyway one more time before leaving. He's nervous. He's afraid Mordecai isn't going to show. He's afraid all of this is for not. Benson had just let a suspect go and it might be impossible to catch him again.

He decides not to dwell on it and keeps booking it. Hopefully, to find Skips to inform him of the 'bad news.'

-

Benson and Skips walk back to the police car. It's gotten a lot colder out and Benson holds himself, shivering. Skips sees this and gives up his jacket.

"Here," Skips says with a slight smile.

"Thanks," Benson nods and takes it. It's big, but Benson doesn't mind at all. It's freezing and he's more than happy that it goes down to his knees.

"Well, that was a bust," Skips comments with disappointment.

"Yeah…" Benson says a bit absently.

"You okay? You're not your usual angry self," Skips says with concern.

Benson shakes his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just took a lot out of me."

Skips blushes and looks away awkwardly, "It wasn't… what I did, was it? I was just trying to lure the suspect our way. I guess in the end, it didn't really matter, huh?"

"Don't even worry about that, Skips. You had a plan and it worked. This is strictly business. I know you wouldn't do that without reason," Benson explains, trying to soothe Skips' thoughts.

"Yeah, strictly business," Skips nods and is silent the rest of the way.

Benson can tell it's still bothering Skips even with his reassurance. He nudges Skips in the side and offers, "I'm famished. Buy me something from Cheeser's and we'll call it even."

Skips' smile brightens and he claps Benson on the back, "You got it, partner."

-

When Benson gets home that night, he's face-to-face with his worst fears. He's welcomed to a note on his welcome mat and an empty apartment. He's so angry that he could strangle that blue jay and he should have in that alleyway. Benson could not believe it.

When he opens the note, he does find his missing badge and I.D. cards. That's an upside, but it's not enough for him. He'd rather be without his things and have Mordecai here with him. He hates thinking it, but he's being real with himself.

Benson sleeps awful that night. And every night that week.

A week later, Benson shows up to work disheveled and his shirt un-tucked. He looks like a wreck and he knows his appearance has been going downhill. He sits heavily in his chair and buries his face into his arms.

Mordecai messed with him again. He couldn't believe he fell for it. He really thought he'd come home that night and Mordecai would be waiting for him. He didn't lose hope though. Benson waited and waited. He's losing it a week later though. He's completely lost hope. Mordecai is definitely long gone and he won't see him again. Whether it be to strangle him or kiss him.

Benson chokes on a sob and tries not to lose it because he's at work.

"Benson…" Skips looks down at Benson with a sad look, "Something's bothering you."

"Is it fucked up that I actually had feelings for him?" Benson replies with a hollow tone, "Of course it is. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you," Skips says as he grabs a chair to sit next to him.

"I should see someone. I shouldn't be working in this state," Benson says with a shake of his head, "I'm no use to anyone like this."

"Don't," Skips frowns and places a hand on Benson's back, "Don't think that. You're of use. You just hit a rough patch."

Benson just grumbles.

"We'll catch those guys," Skips sounds determined, "We're just waiting for the lead. Then, we'll get those guys behind bars and close this case for good."

Benson doesn't react to it though. There's so much more going on with him that Skips doesn't know. He wants to keep it that way too. If Skips knew he let Mordecai go, he wouldn't be this supportive.

Benson looks at Skips with big, lonely eyes when he says, "Can I… come over to your place tonight?"

Skips is quiet for a long moment and tries to digest those words. He blushes and nods slowly, "Of course."

"Thank you," Benson says with a nod, "I can't be alone tonight. I'm falling apart."

"I understand."

-

Benson follows Skips out of the station after they've clocked out. Skips drives them to his place and Skips gets Benson a grilled cheese to hopefully cheer him up. It doesn't really as Benson cries over it. Skips hates what Mordecai has done to Benson. He left him a broken man and if he ever sees the blue jay again, he might throw in a few good punches before cuffing him. He knows for sure he's going to do everything in his power to make sure Mordecai doesn't see the light of day again.

Skips makes Benson some hot tea that he doesn't drink when they get to his apartment. It keeps Benson's hands warm though and that's enough. It's comforting so it's doing its job.

"You wanna talk about it?" Skips asks carefully.

"What's to talk about? I messed up," Benson says with a bitter laugh.

"No, he manipulated you. He messed with your mind. You had no control over what happened," Skips explains as if he's talking to a vic.

"I had choices. I've made my own choices. I'm still making choices," Benson says as he places the mug of tea on the table in front of him. He turns to Skips and gives him a longing look, "I still have choices."

"Y-yeah?" Skips asks a bit nervously.

"Yeah…" Benson sighs as he crawls over to Skips. It's a stretch, but he leans up and kisses him. It doesn't feel as exciting as Mordecai, but it really is better than nothing.

Benson hates how precise it is. How normal it feels and then it dawns on him that maybe he likes complicated. Maybe he's a damn masochist. That would be the only explanation as to why he'd keep thinking about someone who doesn't think about him. This should be okay. It should be what he needs, but it's not.

Benson pulls away and backs off a bit, "I'm sorry…"

Skips just looks down at Benson with surprise and then concern, "It's okay. Really."

"No, this. I shouldn't be doing this. We work together and…" Benson holds his head and feels so sleep deprived, "I'm just using you. I'm being selfish."

Skips looks away with a blush, "I… got something out of it too. So, it's not really that selfish. And what Meallard doesn't know won't kill him."

Benson's eyebrows shoot up and he's looking at Skips with wide eyes, "What are you trying to say?"

"I've had my eye on you for awhile. Didn't think you'd be interested," Skips clarifies.

"Oh," Benson says a bit awkwardly, "I didn't mean…"

"It's okay. We're even," Skips reassures him, "You can still stay."

Benson nods and takes him up on that offer.

Benson ends up cuddled next to Skips that night. Nothing else happens. He just wanted a warm body next to him while he slept. He tries not to think of Mordecai, but he knows it's inevitable.

-

The next day, he lets Skips buy him breakfast and he gets dropped off at his own place. Benson balances his takeout with one hand and fishes for his keys with the other. When he looks down, he gasps because there's a bouquet of roses on his welcome mat.

Benson drops to his knees and searches the flowers for a note of any kind. He finds it and drops everything else he's holding just to rip open the envelope. Benson almost cries when he sees that it's from Mordecai. His chest both aches and blooms with emotions.

It says:  
 _I'm so sorry, dude. I tried to get to you, but I ran into some trouble. I had some people following me and I didn't want them to trace me back to you. I returned your badge and I.D. that night. I really hope you got it. I meant everything I said that night. I really did. You've never stopped being on my mind. I tried to stop by last night, but you weren't home. I hope these roses makes up for everything I've done. If you still want to see me, meet me up at the coffee shop around noon. If not, I completely understand._

 _Love, Mordecai_

Benson can't stop smiling as he reads the note. It falls though when he looks down at his watch. It's almost noon and the shop is a good distance away. Benson rushes down the steps and takes the nearest train.

It's fifteen minutes past when he gets there and he's breathing heavily and red in the face. He sees Mordecai sitting in the spot where they met. Benson almost can't believe he's seeing him. Mordecai tended to appear and fade from his life out of nowhere. It almost feels like he's tracking down a phantom.

Benson makes his way over to the table and tries to smooth down his shirt. He takes a seat and has to blink a few time to make sure he's actually seeing him.

Mordecai can see how terrible Benson looks and he feels responsible for it. He frowns and rubs the back of his head, "Dude, I'm sorry. I…"

Benson doesn't care. He doesn't care what the excuse is. He isn't even mad anymore. He should be, but he can't bring himself to be. Benson leans over the table and kisses Mordecai on the lips.

Mordecai seems surprised at first, but just rolls with it. He melts against Benson's kiss and kisses him back with the same amount of enthusiasm. Between kisses he murmurs out, "I… missed you… so much…"

"Come home with me," Benson whispers and holds Mordecai's head tight. "Please, please," Benson begs as he goes in for another long kisses.

Mordecai moans and tries to find an opening to speak, "Dude, you don't have to beg. I've been trying to meet with you this whole time."

Benson nods and feels tears falling down his face. He's been so upset and so broken up about this and now he feels like an idiot for doubting him. Benson has way too many emotions bubbling up inside him. He doesn't know what to address first.

"Come on…" Mordecai says as he gets up. He guides Benson out of the shop and they ride the train back to Benson's apartment. Benson is in no condition to be out in public right now. He knows it's his fault too. He helps Benson up the stairs and when they finally make it into the apartment, Benson is all over him as if he hasn't seen him in years. He's not complaining, but he knows he owes Benson an explanation.

"Sit," Mordecai orders as he pushes Benson down on the couch. He takes in a deep breath and begins, "Okay. Listen. I _needed_ your badge. There was a raid that was going to happen that night. There's a dirty cop somewhere in the station you work at. Granted, at first I thought it was you because of how quickly you almost caught Rigby, but when I got to know you and you called me _that night._ …I knew it couldn't be you. You were asleep in your apartment while it happened. I… I used your badge to impersonate a cop to stop the raid. It worked… at first, but when they figured out I wasn't you all hell broke loose. I was able to stop them from taking anything valuable. So, that's a plus."

"What are you talking about?" Benson asks, not really following.

"Okay… Listen to me carefully. Someone you work with is organizing these robberies. They are all happening in Lolli Land. The gated community? Well, they're targeting that specific area to knock the property value down so _they_ can own the area," Mordecai explicates each detail carefully.

"For what? What do they want it for?" Benson asks, "And why haven't I heard this version?"

Mordecai blinks and looks frustrated, "Are you not listening to me? There's a dirty cop in your station! He's either stealing files or withholding information. And I don't know why he's doing it yet. I'm not a fucking cop. You are! You figure out the motive. I just know that it's happening."

Benson sighs and feels his frustration rising as a result of Mordecai's, "So, where does that leave Don and Rigby? How are they _not_ guilty?"

Mordecai towers over Benson and places one arm on either side of Benson's head, "Listen to me. They aren't. They're being framed. We've been trying to stop these robberies for awhile now because your force hasn't picked up on it. What you caught Don and Rigby with? That was stolen by someone else. They were trying to return it."

"Why get involved? Why would they return it? Why didn't they go to the police?" Benson asks angrily, not connecting the dots.

Mordecai just shakes his head and laughs, "Never mind, dude. I guess I mistook your intelligence. You're just as boneheaded as the other cops."

Benson takes a second to think. It dawns on him and he really does feel stupid. "You can't go to the cops because the cop is playing us like pawns," Benson concludes, "and Rigby? His family either lives in the gated community or used to."

"Almost," Mordecai says with a sunnier attitude, "Eileen. She lives there on the expenses of her family, but she took up the job at the coffee shop to be more independent. She doesn't know anything about what Rigby is doing though. He's trying to protect her. Don got involved because Rigby has had some close calls, but Don is inexperienced with what's going on."

Benson nods and looks lost in thought, "I would have known that if I took more time questioning Eileen. Damnit."

"Dude, it's fine. You didn't know," Mordecai says with a smile. He slinks down next to Benson and wraps an arm around his shoulder. "So glad we're on the same page now," Mordecai says with a sigh.

"But who was following you?" Benson asks, curiously.

"A gang of unicorns. They started following me after the raid thinking I was you," Mordecai replies with worry.

"Unicorns?" Benson asks carefully, "Wait. We locked up a unicorn gang leader a few months ago."

"You must have pissed them off," Mordecai says with a smirk, "I got them off your trail though. They must not know what you look like."

"I guess not…" Benson says with a frown.

Mordecai pulls Benson into a tight hug and murmurs against his head, "You're safe now. I promise."

"I didn't think you were going to come back," Benson says a bit shakily as he breathes Mordecai's scent in, trying to memorize it just in case he doesn't see him again.

"I can't stay away from you," Mordecai whispers back. He pulls away just enough to look at Benson's face. He strokes his thumb across his cheek and feels his chest boil with want. He climbs over Benson and shimmies in between his legs. Mordecai rolls his hips and it causes them both to moan in unison, "I have orders to fuck you. I'm a man of my word."

Benson nods erratically, "Yes! Do it!" His breath hitches when he feels Mordecai pulling down his rumpled slacks and pushing his uniform up. Benson groans lowly when he feels Mordecai's hot tongue on his chest and hears the zipper undo on the other's jeans. Benson's eyes are half-lidded as his mind slips into a dreamy haze.

A hand grabs Benson's waist and Mordecai leans over him. Mordecai's pupils are dark and blown as he shifts himself inside Benson. It's rushed and a little too rough, but they're both eager for it. "Fuck, Benson. You smell amazing when you're turned on," Mordecai's voice rumbles in his chest as he takes in Benson's erotic scent.

Benson doesn't say anything, he just grips the couch cushions and focuses on the motions between them. He's both terrified and excited by Mordecai taking control this time and it's turning him on more and more each thrust.

"It took every ounce of my will power not to have my way with you while you were on that stage," Mordecai seethes out as he remembers the tight and revealing outfit Benson was wearing. Mordecai's eyes slip shut as if reliving it and he bites his lip, "Yeah, and when you were on top of me… and pushing me against that wall… I almost lost it. You're so fucking hot, dude." Mordecai's face goes hot and he thrusts his hips harder, getting that familiar tight sensation around him. The one he knows only Benson can provide for him.

Benson's skin feels so hot. He feels like there's an inferno igniting in his chest. All he can do is hold on and ride out every shockwave Mordecai is offering him. He's so turned on he swears he's losing his mind. No one's ever talked to him like this before. "All I wanted you to do was make love to me that night," Benson whimpers between hot breathes.

Mordecai shifts his hips closer and ceases inside Benson. He stops just to feel Benson quivering around him. Mordecai's eyes open and takes in the complete hot mess that is Benson. He leans down and kisses him passionately, gliding his tongue across Benson's searing lips. He pulls back just enough to nuzzle his head into Benson's neck, "Trust me when I say that's _all_ I wanted to do that night. I got off to you so many times this week. My mind has been a fucking haze with you in the spotlight." Mordecai moans and moves again at a slower pace, savoring the sensation.

Benson can feels himself tripping up. Mordecai is doing everything right. Everything that drives him mad. Benson wraps his legs around Mordecai's waist and struggles to get out a coherent sentence, "Mordecai… I'm… ugh!"

"It's okay, babe," Mordecai coos and gives Benson soft, sweet kisses, "Cum for me."

Benson can feel Mordecai's hand sliding down his chest and he can feel the curl of his fingers around his crank. He's so full. He can't take it. He can barely breathe. "Please," Benson begs and it's light and breathless.

"No need to beg," Mordecai whispers against his neck. Mordecai turns it. Quick, solid turns and he can feel the tight sensation peek in his own abdomen. Mordecai lets out a grunt as he can feel how tight Benson is coiling around him. It's so much more desperate and intense than before and he feels like he's falling in love with Benson all over again.

They both moan and cum in unison. It's hot and powerful and full of passion. They're grasping for one another and holding a kiss until they're breathless. Mordecai rides them through their orgasm before sliding out.

Benson is a hot, wet mess as he lays boneless on the couch. All he can do is lay there as heat waves pulse through his blood and whisper mantras of 'I love you's. All directed toward Mordecai.

All Mordecai can do is smile and look down at Benson with admiration. He can't believe how much he's fallen in love with this man. It's crazy and unbelievable. He shifts behind Benson and lays there cuddled up next to him, holding him like he never wants to let go.

Benson feels the exhaustion from this past week coming over him, but he's terrified to close his eyes. He's scared that if he does, Mordecai will be gone again. He fights his eyelids as long as he can, until he just gives in. His hands are like vices around Mordecai's arms the whole time he slumbers.


End file.
